


Relief

by E_Hender



Series: ChangJiLix and Minho too [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy/Mommy kink, Doctor/Patient, Dog hybrid Han Jisung, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Envious Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fingering, Geez everyone wants Jisung, Hand Jobs, Heats, Human Lee Minho | Lee Know, Human Seo Changbin, Hybrids, Kissing, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Praise, Separation Anxiety, Shame, Smut, Sub Han Jisung, Switch Seo Changbin, but Changbin has Dom feelings toward Jisung, jisung has anxiety, just a small plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Hender/pseuds/E_Hender
Summary: Changbin brings Jisung to a hybrid practice to take care of what he then finds out to be heat. If Jisung wasn't as uneasy about this appointment already, practitioner Lee Minho increased Jisung's doomed feelings even more.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: ChangJiLix and Minho too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> !! If you’ve decided to go beyond this point, it is believed by me that you have read all warnings, tags, etc. I don’t consent to the idea of the non-con written here in real life and never will. I see fanfictions, like any other art, as a way to express, experiment with, etc; and I can understand if you just click back now. Key is if you have any doubts, I suggest finding another story>< !!
> 
> After reading a lot of fanfictions on here, I felt like I should finally start writing again with this first fanfic of hopefully many~ This work is inspired by Chapter 5 of Nagitier's "Dioptas" → https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784787/chapters/34790084 ! If you haven't read it - y'all should go do so!!~The chapter in question is BTS centric and quality will be so much better there than here, but if you live for the low quality smut…guess you stumbled into the right place?Lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Changbin felt horrible, as he took his sixth peek into his rear-view mirror; the split second sight showing his anxious, fearful, and just an overall scared labrador hybrid Jisung. Said hybrid's position hadn't changed since the start of the trip - his ears were down hidden in his hair, his eyes glued on the outside scenery, his fingers remained twiddling together, and his slim tail lying limp on the available seats to his right. It was quiet, the still air filled with a faint hum of the tires meeting the road, punctuated by the occasional clink of Jisung’s collar. With a soft and dejected sigh, Changbin turns his attention back to the road.

He wished Felix was here with them even if to make Jisung a little less frightened over the whole situation that he was currently in.

Jisung had failed to wake the couple up in a gradual way that morning, as he somehow managed to knock down two picture frames over while nearing their room. Felix was the first one to fully wake and was usually the first one to tend to whatever had induced disturbances like this one. It didn't take long for him to figure out the entire situation though, as he quickly found Jisung having collapsed close to the couple's bed curled in on himself. The hybrid was sporting a rather high fever and experiencing "tight but tingling feelings" in his abdominal area, whining and whimpering all the while.

After Felix's frantic episode in going between tending to Jisung and getting his boyfriend out of bed, he had sent Changbin off with Jisung and a coffee-filled flask to go to the closest hybrid hospital that he had found. Felix would have liked to look more in-depth into the practice before bringing Jisung in for a check-up; but having been in their new home for less than a week, neither Felix nor Changbin had gotten down all of their to-be-normed spots. This couldn't be delayed anymore if Felix could help it, though. He knew this set of symptoms well enough, and the suffering will very much increase the longer it goes unattended - a level that Felix never wishes on Jisung or any other hybrid for that matter.

Many kisses and some coaxing later, Felix manages to get Jisung to go out without him. There was an important video meeting issued for that morning; and as much as Felix would love to drop the world for Jisung, he couldn't, which saddened both of them exceptionally. 

A pained whimper brought Changbin to look up at his rear-view mirror for the seventh time this trip. Jisung's whimpers became breathy whines, as another wave of pain presumably hits him. This causes Jisung to then bring his legs up and hug them, just as his tail does to the rest of his body… -

"We're almost there, Sungie," Changbin does his best to sound as soothingly as possible with the rough, morning voice he was given, "Just a short while longer, okay, Baby?"

Jisung had shifted his eyes to meet Changbin's in the mirror; the former concentrating on the latter's eyes while trying to control his breathing.

"O-Okay, Hyung…"

Sure enough, the pair had turned only a couple more corners until they were in the hybrid practice's lot. Though even with reassuring touches and caresses from Changbin, the trembling hybrid still kept his ears and tail down. It was like his senses were heightened from the air alone once they stepped into the lobby; Jisung's head darted about the area like someone was going to jump out and attack them. Noticing this, Changbin had tugged Jisung closer by his waist in a comforting and securing manner, while making their way up to the front desk -

"Hi! How may I help you?" A female attendant turns her whole body towards them, a bright smile on her face. The smile had dimmed down though to a more professional one, as her eyes had laid on Jisung; his bashful but alert state and averting gaze already giving her an idea as to why the pair had visited today

"Ahh, I heard you take walk-in appointments? My hybrid appears to have…heat symptoms?" Changbin concludes with uncertainty in his voice; but the receptionist nods away, typing into a computer a bit stretched apart to her right. Beside Changbin, Jisung lets out weak whimpers and tucks his face into the crook of Changbin's neck, lightly rubbing his face into the other before settling his head there. Changbin tries to look at Jisung as much as his body would let him, lastly noticing that Jisung's legs had really begun to become really wobbly before he turned to the lady, who had spoken up again -

"Okay," she hands Changbin a clipboard, "Please fill out the second sheet regarding your hybrid first then return this; you will have time to fill out the rest later into the appointment. Your name, sir?"

"It's Seo Changbin."

"- and your name, sweetheart?" the lady then faces the other.

"J-Jisung."

"Mr. Seo, is your hybrid more dominant or submissive?" Changbin took a quick look at Jisung and was almost startled to see that the hybrid had turned his head already staring back at him -

"He's more submissive," Changbin replies in a softer volume, already detaching the pen from the clipboard.

"Alright, your waiting room is the second door down this hall," she says showing a hallway matching the lobby's colors (or lack thereof) to their left, "There should be someone ready to attend to Jisung once you are done."

They both nodded a 'thanks' to the lady before going into the room they were directed to. 

Changbin doubts that it is the change of the visual atmosphere that made Jisung almost collapse in relief. With whatever had _(almost)_ done so, Changbin was there to catch and support him, slowly letting him down onto the carpeted floor.

There was no one else present in the waiting room, to which Changbin was glad for, as he watched Jisung with concern as he gets up, wobbling over to a threaded-textured couch on the opposite end of the room, and starts to…deeply inhale around the seats…?

Changbin shakes his head and turns his attention back to the clipboard in front of him, flipping right to the hybrid portion that's to be filled out -

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Name:  _ _ _Jisung_ _

_ Age:  _ _ _18_ _

_ DOB:  _ _ __September 14, 2000__ _

_ Breed:  _ _ _chocolate laborador__ _

_ Dominant or Submissive:  __submissive_ _

_ **Please check mark the following applicable responses:** _

_ Are shots up to date? **|** Yes [ / ] No [ ] _

_ Is your hybrid allergic to anything? If 'yes,' please list them  _ **_|_ ** _ Yes [ ] No [ / ] _

_ Is this your hybrid's first heat?  _ **_|_ ** _ Yes [ ] No [ / ] _

_ Does your hybrid have any piercings?  _ **_|_ ** _ Yes [ ] No [ / ] _

_ Is your hybrid sensitive in unusual places? If 'yes,' please list them  _ **_|_ ** _ Yes [ ] No [ / ] _

_ Is your hybrid excessively sensitive on any body parts? If 'yes,' please list them  _ **_|_ **

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Changbin furrows his eyebrows as the questions continue on into the specifics but took a quick look up at Jisung before continuing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Is your hybrid excessively sensitive on any body parts? If 'yes,' please list them  _ **_|_ ** _ Yes [ / ] No [ ] _

_ __on the chest______________ _

_ Do you practice any level of BDSM with your hybrid?  _ **_|_ ** _ Yes [ / ] No [ ] _

**_Please fill in the circle that represents the closest level of response:_ **

_ How well does your hybrid socialize with other hybrids?  _ **_|_ ** _ Very well [ ] Well [ ] Neutral [ / ] Fairly [ ] Poorly [ ] _

_ How well does your hybrid take negative reinforcement?  _ **|** _ Very well [ ] Well [ / ] Neutral [ ] Fairly [ ] Poorly [ ] _

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _

Changbin had started to wonder if this was what Felix had to fill out the other times before - another more practical reason as to why Changbin wished the other was here. Just how does Felix do this…?

Jisung had gotten closer and more comfortable with Felix first, almost naturally since their age difference is by a day. So, it led Felix to be of more help to Jisung than Changbin regarding new environments and their introductions, as much as their bedroom adaptations. Not that Changbin, in return, had little to no clue about Jisung in such regard; but it had made situations that just involved him and Jisung alone a little _flustering…_ especially when it came to filling out this damn sheet…

By the time that Changbin had finished up the paper, his face had heated up considerably, and he _really hoped_ that his face didn't outwardly translate it.

He was collecting himself and the items given to him by the receptionist earlier, when a pitiful whine had squeezed Changbin's heart. Changbin looked up to see the hybrid grinding down on a cushion that he was sniffing at earlier in an awkward tempo, as if he was internally fighting with himself; but he kept doing it anyway.

"H-Hey, Sungie, that's inappropriate to do outside," Changbin warns with a stutter but collects himself quickly, as he calmly makes his way over to the other. Jisung's head swiftly turns to his owner at the sound of his voice; though he looks back down at the throw-over cushion and then up to Changbin again before giving a disappointing whine at the request to stop.

"Bu-ut, Binnie-hyung, it hurts so badl-ly now," Jisung hiccups, his eyes starting to well-up with tears, " _F-fuck_ , it hu-hu-"

"Shh, Baby. It's okay," Changbin is quick to coo at Jisung, sitting down next to him and pulling the hybrid upright and close to him. Keeping to his own public decency standards, Changbin leaves himself the option of palming Jisung over his somewhat baggy set of sweats, timely catching Jisung's relieved moan in his mouth.

_ Man, was Changbin glad that no one else was in that waiting room... _

Felix may have been the main one to lead the trio's group sessions, but both of the others knew that Changbin delivers the _best_. His bedroom style and pace matched his voice, as said voice would often grace Felix with needy begging or Jisung with deep-toned but soft comforts afterwards. His hands were by no means even comparable to his dick, but they played with Jisung in a familiar and knowing manner, eliciting heavy breaths and more _intoxicating_ moans from the other. 

Changbin shared only five or six kisses with the other before pulling away, wiping the remaining tears on the younger's cheeks -

"Come on, Sungie; I have to hand this in, and after your appointment, I'll treat you to whatever place you feel like eating, okay?"

Jisung had just continued to sniffle and rapidly nodded his head in response, disappointing his hyung  _ just _ a bit… _ Changbin wondered if he should change one of the answers he gave on the temporarily disregarded sheet on the floor… _ -

"Words, Jisung-ah?"

"Ye-yes, hyung." Jisung was rewarded with a compliment and a promising kiss on his forehead before Changbin went out alone to hand in the clipboard back. The same lady that attended to them had hastily looked through the filled out information before telling Changbin that she was going to get one of the practitioners who fits Jisung's bill over to the waiting room and to escort them. Light on his feet, Changbin made his way back to his Jisung's side to see that he was hugging the same cushion; though, once again, in an upright fetal position but now with the cushion being squeezed against him as if his life depended on it.

"What's wrong, Baby, hmm?" Changbin's voice filled with concern, as he goes to sit on a chair to Jisung's left, his right hand roaming across the other's back until Jisung's body was less tense. The hybrid's soft whining still a major concern to him.

A light knock on the waiting room door grabbed both of the males' attention shortly after Changbin's question, a youthful-looking male peeking in through the door until his eyes met Jisung's; he then opens the door, revealing the rest of his shoulders and down.

Aside from the expected nurse's matching baby blue attire, the male had light brown hair that was slightly styled, matching eyes, and a contagious smile. Despite this fact, though, it did not relieve Jisung one bit…-

"Jisungie?" the practitioner's voice, though a mix of beckoning and endearing tones, had made Jisung cower more into his spot on the couch regardless. 

"Come on, Baby, let's -"

"No…no, no, no, I d-don't wanna go…!" Changbin bites on his inner cheeks at Jisung's reaction to the whole situation. It puzzled him a lot as well, since this isn't the first time Jisung had a stranger's assistance through a heat, Changbin was sure - and wasn't he saying just a while ago that he was _hurting?_ Felix would kill Changbin for letting such things slide!

Changbin sucks in a deep breath before grabbing Jisung's upper arm and tugging him along with little but still tangible resistance from the other; the practice's staffer sending Changbin a sympathetic look. The walk to the assigned room felt longer to Changbin with Jisung weakly trying to pull out of the former's grip alongside his now full-on wails of protest sounding in Changbin's ears.

Jisung's repelling actions became gravitating ones after Changbin and the practitioner Minho (so Changbin had learned with a quick glance at a name tag on the staff's top) had gotten the emotionally distraught hybrid into their designated room. It didn't look so different to the sectioned off rooms that Changbin himself has had his own appointments in, aside from more furniture decorating all corners of the room...and the tools laid out on a tabletop by the _clearly_ used but clean-looking padded chair in the room's center.

"Please undress Jisung and guide him to the chair," Minho instructs, tapping said stiffly padded chair, "I'm going to finish setting up the respiratory machine really quick."

"N-no! Daddy, _please_ don't let him - I w-want yo-ou," Changbin and Minho exchanged a quick, knowing look at Jisung's pleading words before Changbin responded -

"Sungie-ah," Changbin gently begins, as he works around undoing the strings on Jisung's pants, not missing the wincing hiss that leaves the other's mouth, "you know that I can't this time," Changbin crouches down and lifts each of Jisung's feet to be fully able to discard his pants and panties, "I'm not built enough for this," Changbin chuckles, pulling Jisung's shirt over his head and barely straightening the hybrid's hair and ears out, "- but Minho here can help you feel better in no time. You know that I would do what's best for you, yeah?" Changbin doesn't wait for an answer, as he cups Jisung's cheek and brings him in for a kiss that the older hoped would translate all of the love he had for the hybrid over.

Changbin's attention was briefly diverted upon hearing a dripping noise, a small yip following it. While his mind was solely focused on the goal of getting his hybrid undressed, Changbin hadn't thought so much of the latter's bare appearance, considering that they were not in their home where he was used to admiring Jisung naked. Since Felix had also been the only one to take Jisung to his appointments until now, the extremely timid and almost embarrassed look on Jisung felt like a whole new thing to Changbin. The hybrid's cock was flushed up against himself, starting to leak pre-cum already; and the inside of primarily his left leg was sheen with slick, a couple of drops having fallen to the floor by his trembling lower half. Jisung had his hands tightly crossed against his chest, as if he would disappear back to his home by holding himself tight enough; and because he couldn't use his hands to cover his face like he would have after the kiss, Jisung had resorted to looking away from both humans within his vicinity, a flushed pink decorating his cheeks.

"Y-yes, I know…"

"Good," Changbin smiles, giving Jisung a peck on the cheek that was facing him. He then looked over to Minho, who was waiting patiently, to then see him gesturing to the chair again and the respiratory machine having been moved to a within-reach range, "Come on, Love."

With anxiousness clear in his appearance, Jisung let Changbin guide him to the chair; the unnerving sound of the chair being sunken into itself amplified into the hybrid's ears. 

"Well, I usually would ask that the owners would leave, but I'll give you the option to stay this time, Mr. Seo," Minho tilts his head towards Changbin in consideration before unwinding some thin tubing and hanging it on its respective part of the respiratory set-up. Changbin gives a thankful nod to Minho, and they exchange smiles. The silent exchanges between humans and even the general atmosphere put Jisung in a somewhat eased state, but Changbin felt his heart still stirring at how Jisung was acting earlier...

"Mr. Seo, could you please, umm -"

"Ah, it's alright; you can call me Changbin."

"Minho - and, likewise," Minho nods in acknowledgment, "Changbin, would you please help me with the straps on the right side? Set it as tight as you can without cutting the blood off. I'll come around to check; so don't worry about that."

Changbin paused, his eyes wandering to find what he was to work with. He eventually found leather belt-like strap on both where the arms and feet were to rest, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Pardon me for this doubt of mine, but did you read the sheet I filled out about Jisung? I put that he's only 'fair' with bondage, and that's because of past circumstances. Is this really necessary?" Changbin concludes lifting one of the straps for emphasis on his point. 

"Sorry, Changbin, but it is protocol here. An average time, without any setbacks would come up to half an hour, if you were curious," Minho then turns to Jisung, "You can be strong for your Daddy here, yeah?"

Jisung only whines in response, immediately looking to Changbin to see what he would do next. Changbin only looks apologetically at Jisung before strapping his wrist and then his other ankle down like Minho has requested.

Jisung had started to panic as the last limb was being restrained; his mobility predicament fully registering to him late. Amidst his panicking, the chair had reclined until Jisung was angled to face where the ceiling connected with the side wall, and the padded device (as Changbin would rather call it over a 'chair') had then shifted to where Jisung's legs were now angled up and towards himself, leaving his tail to dangle, his legs apart even more, and his hole in clear view to those who looked at Jisung straight on.

From the adjusting of said chair, to Minho putting on each glove, to the flipping of machine switches - Jisung's breathing had picked up one speed after another. The hybrid had instinctively jerked away when a palm had caressed his face, and he looked up -

"Hey there, Love," Changbin softly smiles down, his right thumb, gently wiping down the other's eye and into it's crease, "that's it - focus on me," he tilts the hybrid's chin up. Minho had soon appeared on the hybrid's left within his peripheral. A distressed whine had left his lips, as Minho had put on and was adjusting these thin, intrusive breathing tubes about his face. With his naturally heightened senses, Jisung could feel every small move of the tubes across his neck and down his left arm, as much as particularly Minho's presence. It was hard to not look into the practitioner's thinner eyes when he could; dare he say that they were more daunting than Changbin's angered ones.

-then it hit him all at once…

An assortment of scents began to assault him. Jisung's head tried to toss and turn in an attempt to get away from them; but once the air had covered enough ground inside him, Jisung's body relaxed, accepting the fact -

_"Mind if I ask what is he breathing in right now?"_

His vision and mind was rendered blurry; and his body pliant...needy...

_"Oh, it's an oxygen mix with other big dogs' scents. It helps in maintaining the arousing interest in a more animalistic way, as opposed to what we do to arouse them through their human counterparts."_

Jisung still had some control and mind to work with -

-but considering the small amount that he _did_ have, it had then caused his biggest fear to come flooding back as well…

The daunting realization was tossed aside, as Jisung felt a cooling sensation right at his entrance. His body squirmed with a new wave of desire, a nerving desire to have whoever's fingers were down there to be pushed inside of him. His own fingers and toes curled in anticipation, as circles were drawn around his rim. Phrases like "it's okay" and "relax, Baby" sounded muffly in his ears while he tugged on the restraints.

Jisung _really disliked these appointments since his first one,_ but by the end they were so - !!!

"Good boy, Sungie - see? It's not so bad," Changbin praised, breaking through his mind. 

Another moan attempted to be drawn out of Jisung, as Minho sensually pushed in another finger; his digits familiarizing themselves before he began to curl them inside.

Jisung's face contorted into a fearful one, when it came to Minho adding the scissoring motion into the mix; his fingers slowly sinking deeper with the goal of finding the hybrid's prostate. Crediting Minho and his averaged two years of being in this work line, it only took about three minutes to find Jisung's sensitive spot before starting to massage it in ways that had the hybrid seeing sparks and moaning in uneven lengths.

Though, Jisung had quickly felt uncomfortable; his uneasiness following right behind the pleasure. A couple noises of protests string out of his mouth before Changbin calmly asks Jisung to clarify -

"I w-want Mommy…!" Jisung requests with pleading eyes. It has always calmed the hybrid when his family is together; and in this dire situation (to Jisung), he's sure to get Felix out here under any circumstances, even from that morning meeting.

The amount of times Changbin had seen tears come out of Jisung's eyes ripped his heart, as he witnessed another river threatening to flow. He pets the hybrid's hair and ears, hoping that it would calm his frightened hybrid -

"I don't know if Mommy can join us, but I can call and ask, hmm? Will that make you happy?"

"Y-yes - _nngh_! - pl-please…!" Changbin gives the other a small smile at that and takes out his phone -

"Calls are to be made outside, Changbin," Minho nods to the door. Changbin makes a noise of realization and sends a slight bow to Minho.

"Ah, yes - I'll be right outside this door, Baby, okay? I'll come right back in as soon as I get Mommy's answer."

Jisung's nervous swallow had comically timed itself with the click of the door's closing; the hybrid's eyes boring into any part of Changbin that he could see until he couldn't anymore. It was only when Jisung felt Minho's fingers prodding at a faster pace did the former bring his attention back to all that was going on in front of him; his tears coming back, as he felt that familiar build-up in his gut, an intense one at that. Only Changbin or Felix had and  _ could _ make him feel this way, so  _ why _ … _?!  _ -

"You're so pretty, you know, Jisungie?" Minho praises the other loud enough through Jisung's incoherent whining, "God, I wish I could have you all to myself."

"P-Please, st-stop. I f-f-fe-"

"Go on~; gonna cum for me, Sungie?" Minho bids all too sweetly; not even letting up a bit on his fingerwork. Jisung, realizing the inevitable, turns his head as far to the left as he could in shame. The throbbing of his unattended cock and the painfully pleasuring intrusion quickly becoming overwhelming to him. 

A smirk slowly forms on Minho's lips, as soon both tears and cum spilled out of the other; the hybrid's half-bitten back, climaxing cry being music to the other's ears. Minho was then quick to milking Jisung out of his orgasm; Jisung wincing each time his dick was gripped or stroked in a certain manner. Through his sniffling, a mixture of a groan and whine forcefully fell from Jisung's lips, as Minho's _(three?!)_ fingers had soon left him, an empty feeling to ensue him. Watery eyes watched Minho walking a ways from the chair and placing down clips of the sort close by; the nurse also grabbing some tissues and carelessly wiping a majority of the hybrid's cum off of his body in a hurried second. Before Jisung could register the end goal of Minho's intentions, a higher pitched whimper pushed through his teeth and bitten bottom lip, as Minho had come around to simultaneously start playing around with the hybrid's extremely sensitive nipples.

Minho's smile, still bright, grew even more so as he synchronized both of his hand movements; soon twisting and pulling at just the hardening buds in a teasing way. Jisung's choppy words and whines brought _life_ to the practitioner, as strings of protests and distressed noises continued on until Jisung's buds stood erect as they could be. With a thumb padding over Jisung's right nipple, Minho reaches over to grab one of the clamps before squeezing the areola and gradually letting it go.

A guttural moan follows the point when Minho had fully let go of the clamp; Jisung's arched back and tense body was a sight that Minho would now forever have etched in his mind… -

"N-No, Hyung, please...! I can't t-take ano- _other_ \- !" Minho, who was fiddling with the other clamp in his hands, gives Jisung a sympathetic smile.

"But you look so pretty like this, writhing under my touch," Minho smiles leaning forward enough to roam his free hand about Jisung's stomach with a feathery touch. A chuckle leaves his lips at Jisung's futile attempts to escape from them; the latter's body still tensed to the max, "Plus, I feel like an uneven sense of pleasure could become quite uncomfortable after a while, and I _certainly don't want you feeling uncomfortable later."_

With no hesitation does Minho go reaching for Jisung's other nipple, struggling to find a good hold as Jisung's movements become more erratic. Jisung's refusals string out like his life was on the line, punctuated by a high-pitched, whiny cry at the connection of the clamp to his left nipple.

Minho stepped back a bit, as he admired how Jisung looked like an artist with his painting. His even skin tones, his puffed-out cheeks, his cute little dick, his sweat, his tears, just his _body_ \- Jisung was art to him. 

"T-Touch me, please…!" was what snapped Minho out from his daydream. A spark of mischief flashed through the practitioner's eyes; although, he was sure that his fun wouldn't last much longer with how long it had been since Jisung's owner was out. 

**_'Another time…'_ **

"I'm sorry, what did you say, princess?~" Minho settles on asking just as Jisung was about to speak again. Jisung's time paused, watching Minho move around again; this time, reaching for a _really_ girthy dildo which made Jisung _melt_ at the mere sight of it.

"I-I-I want to be to-touched, filled - a-anything! Th-this hurts _so badl-ly_ ," Jisung cries in response while trying to hump the air midway through.

"Oh - I'm sorry, princess," Minho responds in a light-hearted tone, taking a new lube bottle and popping it open. While lathering the huge, knotting dildo over, Minho's eyes never leave Jisung, opposing the latter's demonstration of restraint from looking anywhere but the older's direction, "Your voice can be so hypnotizing, you know?~ I just can't concentrate sometimes. Of course, I'll make you feel better. Just relax..."

Jisung gasps, feeling the tip of the dildo press against his rhythmically clenching rim. It made Minho _chuckle_ , seeing the hybrid writhe that much more and hearing his pleads akin to a mantra.

_'Just where_ have _you been all my life, Jisungie…'_

With his left thumb lightly holding over the parting of Jisung's lips, Minho shoves in half of the dildo with no warning, pushing Jisung to go into a shock of the sort as he wailed and moaned at the same time. Pleasure quickly overtook once Minho had started to steadily thrust into Jisung, the hand once on the hybrid's mouth now digging into the other's hip. It was when Minho had found Jisung's sensitive spot again did Changbin rush back in, having heard how loud Jisung was sounding through the wall; worry starting to eat at him.

He'll have to ask Felix about the normalities of an appointment once he gets back…

Blinking away whatever tears he could, Jisung looked to the door; his ears having caught the opening clicks of the door handle. It twisted the hybrid's heart to try to reach out his right hand for his owner only for it to be held back by the restraints. Though, the effort didn't go wasted, as Changbin immediately picked up on the small gesture and hurried to his hybrid's side -

"There, there, Sungie; I'm here," For a moment, Changbin caresses the other's face as well as he could. He took a quick look around to update himself, mostly startled at the dildo size along with the fact that it needed a gripping handle rather than simply a parallel extension, making it resemble _a lot_ to an actual dog toy. Changbin notices the nipple clamps next, suddenly wondering when was the last time he or Felix even _brought_ that last into the bedroom with them. What Changbin did recall, though, was that those have so far been only used under their more intense scenes; and with Changbin being unsure of how Minho had introduced them to Jisung, he was all for the relatively fast pace that Minho was going at for distraction's sake.

_ -but something felt like it was rubbing Changbin some odd way… - _

"Baby, what color are we at?" Changbin inquires, while missing Minho's slight slip of his professional, rule-abiding facade. As if following the owner's pace, Minho slows down so Jisung could regain some ability to respond… but just _some_. 

Jisung's eyes dart back and forth at the two humans; both giveable answers holding very potential consequences from their respective sides. The hybrid squeezes his eyes and picks -

"Gre-green. Pl-please ju- _ust - !!"_ Changbin casually grabs a hold of Jisung's dick and works it well, matching Minho's thrusts. For the time being, Jisung was grateful for Minho's harsh thrusting speed and angles; his distress from earlier soon to be non-existent.

In no time, Jisung was cumming again more intensely in comparison to the first one. Minho inflates the dildo just enough so that it would hold itself on its own in Jisung's ass, while Changbin slows down on his strokes. Jisung's erratic breaths fought to slow down upon feeling the dildo gradually fill him up and basically lock itself in place, but getting his heart to calm down felt easier to go through because Changbin was there now.

Despite Changbin being the one to watch Jisung go through all that he did, he felt like it was harder to hold himself back in a proper manner as a human owner rather than sex-hungry animal. Seeing his hybrid tied up and struggling like this after a long time had almost too quickly aroused him. Although, because Jising didn't take too well the time that the three of them tried it out, both Felix and Changbin pushed such session additions to the backs of their minds; thus, making it easier (even if a little bit) for Changbin to control his desires in the moment.

Jisung's head dropped back to the head rest with a small thump, as he continued to take in all the air that he could. His appendages lied limp, and his body well satisfied with the huge dildo snugly tucked in his ass.

Minho made a quick decision to take off the nipple clamps, only disturbing the hybrid a little bit. It disappointed him that the session had ended already; he wanted to spend so much more time with Jisung…

Meanwhile, Changbin shouldn't have been but was genuinely surprised to see his hybrid instantly fall asleep right there on the chair, and suppose it definitely showed on his face -

"It's very rare to see a hybrid _not_ do that after an appointment," Minho dismissively laughs and Changbin makes a noise of understanding, "Well, now we shall wait for about ten minutes. Because Jisung should be in a deeper sleep, we could then take out the dildo; and if you need help bringing him to your vehicle, just walk out and request a nurse's help, alright?"

"Alright," Changbin outstretched a hand to the nurse, "Thank you so much for the help." 

Minho accepts and completes Changbin's handshake -

_"My pleasure."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering in writing a second installment surrounding Jisung, Changbin, and Felix this time, just to show the more domestic side of the family (but we also can't forget the smut~).
> 
> Do let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
